Back To Britt
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Santana was forced to move away from Lima, but everyone knows Santana is a badass, and will not let that happen. Santana will find her back to Brittany, even if she does have to travel with some interesting people to get there. Brittana, with surprise special guests!


**A/N: Hey everyone, just a quick little intro to the story, hope you enjoy it. I do not plan on making it a long story, maybe around 5/6 chapters. So tell me if you want to see more, I'd appreciate it! Thanks.**

* * *

Brown hair was flowing in the wind as the car window was pushed down. Ear phones were plugged into her ears and Brittany's favorite song was playing on repeat. Every time the song came on the tall blonde could never control her body. First her foot would start tapping; her hips would then start swaying, followed by her arms. Her body would go to an automatic dance, and every time Santana was around, you could bet Brittany would embrace her and continue to dance with her.

That's what Santana loves about her. She was always carefree, always positive and loving. She balanced Santana out, and that's why they worked so well together. They were inseparable, it was like they were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly, what they did not know was that the two puzzle pieces were about to get ripped apart, thrown in opposite directions, and possibly never be put together again. That was what Santana was afraid of, that was what Brittany did not want to happen, and that was what fate had unleashed.

Santana felt a light tap on her knee. She imagined it was Brittany. Her soft hands always there to comfort her, always there on the times Santana needed them most, more ways than one. Santana loved the feel of Brittany's hands. They were so strong, but so delicate. She loved the grasp she always had on Santana's hand; as if she was showing the world that the Latina she was holding hands with was Brittany S Pierce's and no one else's. Santana felt the tap on her knee again which brought her back to reality. She forced her eyes open and instantly frowned. It wasn't Brittany who was taping her knee, it was her mother. She was brought back to the fact that she was trapped in this car for another four more hours, her dad was following the moving van in his new Mercedes car that he promised would be Santana's someday, and the Latina's mom was beside him, turned around in her seat and taping Santana's knee. However, the worst part had to be that Brittany was back in Lima, where, according to Santana's dad, they would never be again. Santana knew that wasn't true, she had a plan that she knew would work. Santana hadn't told anyone about it, she didn't plan on it either, at least not until she actually began it.

'' Santana, are you listening to me?'' As she made sure to roll her eyes, Santana took her earphones out of her ears and stared at her mom, wanting to remind her mother that she did not want to move away, that this "spontaneous" move to Maryland was only because people were after her father. That maybe if her father just got out of the "business" stuff like this wouldn't have to happen.

'' This is for the best, you know that right?'' Santana could tell her mother really did feel sorry. Her dad on the other hand just looked straight ahead, not choosing to join the conversation or show any emotion towards his daughter. He was that type of father that would scare away any of her boyfriends if he didn't think they were right for her, that would do anything to protect his precious little daughter. That was all changed when Santana came out as being a lesbian and told her parents that she was dating Brittany. Of course it was a shock to both adults, but Santana's mother immediately rushed over to her daughter and embraced her, making sure Santana knew that she supported her no matter what. Her father on the other hand was the complete opposite. He chose to deny it, never talked about it, and slowly lost any respect Santana had for him.

Santana's mother leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You'll get to see her again, I promise.''

"Thanks mama.'' Santana smiled for what felt like the first time since she found out she was moving. Santana knew she would see Brittany again, that was her plan. She couldn't help but smile just thinking about seeing her girlfriend again. Santana plugged her earphones back into her ears, closed her eyes, and continued to listen to Brittany's favorite song on repeat, counting down the hours until she could start her plan and see her one and only again.

* * *

Santana's phone started vibrating on the box that was beside her bed at three-thirty in the morning. Her family had arrived to their new home around nine that night. They took all the furniture and boxes out of the moving van and put them in the house. They all decided to put the stuff away the next day and go to bed.

Santana grabbed her phone off the cardboard box and shut her alarm off. She had set it so she could start her plan to get back to Brittany. She had already looked for some of her clothes and everything else she needed in the boxes that where put in her room when they first got there, she then stuffed them in a backpack she hadn't used since the seventh grade. She quickly put a sweater she had gotten from Brittany over her tank top, put on some jean shorts, along with a pair of sneakers that she usually used for her daily runs. She knew that she may have to walk a decent amount and she didn't want anything to slow her down. She also figured since it was July the nights could still be chilly, but as soon as the sun came out so did the heat, which is why she packed sweaters, tank tops, shorts, and sweats.

She pulled the backpack over her shoulders, tiptoed downstairs and headed for the door. She made sure to leave a note in her mother's purse that was placed on the stair case, letting her know where she was, to not come looking for her, and that she would call. Santana then quietly opened the front door and shut it behind her.

Santana took in a deep breath and smelt the fresh air around her as she started walking towards the nearest gas station. She had noticed it when they were first driving to their new home and immediately knew she would make a quick stop there later that night. She noticed how different it smelled outside compared to Lima heights adjacent. There was no smell of garbage, alcohol, or drugs. It felt like her lungs were actually clear for once, and she liked it. Santana took in all the surroundings she was able to make out in the dark. She liked the look of the houses; they all looked cozy and seemed to welcome children. She smiled as she saw a house with chalk drawings on the driveway, and bicycles left on the lawn. In her old home town she couldn't leave anything out without it being stolen or defaced, this was all new to Santana, and she liked it. She made sure to make a mental note and tell Brittany about this neighbourhood, that maybe someday they could live there together.

As she reached the 24/7 gas station she had to ring a buzzer to be let in by the cashier, however, once the cashier had spotted her, he gave her a polite smile, unlocked the door and let Santana in.

'' Do you get a lot of crime around her or…?" Santana couldn't help but ask the young man as she looked around the store and picked up a few snacks for her journey back to Lima.

'' Crime is very rare around here, the buzzer is a precaution. Ya never know when someone bad can come into town." Santana shook her head as she thought about her father. She hoped he wouldn't cause any drama to this neighbourhood. "What are you doing up so early anyways, shouldn't you be sleeping or at a summer party or something?''

Santana laughed as she placed the food on the counter and watched as the young male scanned her items through. "I'm just on my way to see my girlfriend in Ohio. I had to get up early to get there on time.'' The cashier nodded as he finished bagging everything.

"That'll be $9.95, please." Santana nodded as she fished out a ten dollar bill from her jean shorts pocket and handed it to the worker. She glanced at his name tag and read Finn.

"Thanks Finn, you can keep the five cents.'' Santana grabbed her bag full of food and headed to the store door. She quickly turned back around; noticing she had forgotten to ask an important question. "How do I get to the highway from here?''

Finn shrugged "Just take a left once you get out of here and follow the traffic lights, can't really miss it.'' Santana smiled at Finn as a thank you and heard a faint _good luck _before exiting the store and making her way to the highway.

* * *

It had been 45 minutes since Santana had been at the gas station and she had finally made it to the highway. She was relieved to see cars zooming past her, but this was the part of the plan that made her uneasy. She had planned to hitchhike to get to Brittany, Santana knew it wasn't a very good plan, but she had no other way she could offered to take. All she had to do was think of Brittany to get past this, to pass the time; Santana knew it was effective because before she knew it a small silver car pulled up. Santana nervously looked in and saw a friendly looking small brunette. The stranger rolled down her window and gave Santana an award winning smile. She gave off such a warm presence, there was just no way she could secretly be a crazy murderer.

" Hey there, I'm Rachel. Do you need a ride?''


End file.
